The Photo
by Karsten69
Summary: "I shouldn't say I keep a photo of my lady on me." those words hid Kyoko's true feelings, what will she do from there?


Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 3 or any of the characters. A quick question, is rape a good or bad thing in Evil Academy where good is evil and evil is good? Yuri

* * *

The Photo

"Sigh…" It was during one of Kyoko's few and needed breaks, being the delinquent she was, she rarely had time to sit down and catch her breath. Kyoko made an extra effort to be as delinquent as she could be, much to her shame, she had impure motives for it. She reached into her clothes and procured a photo of her lady Raspberyl, "My lady, how I love you. I just wish I didn't have to resort to honor student methods in order to gain your approval…" She let out another sigh, she wasn't feeling her best today, with each new day, her demon side got stronger, and she began having dreams of just taking what she wanted, like a normal honor student did.

She did not know that she had been overheard, normally she was much more cautious, "Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Kyoko's heart leapt into her throat, when she turned to look, it was Asuka, her fellow delinquent and follower of lady Raspberyl, "This is our lady we are talking about, I'm sure she wouldn't get mad at you."

"I know that… I'm just having this feeling in my chest, I think humans refer to it as fear of rejection."

"Such heartfelt emotion, as expected of a true delinquent." Asuka seemed too happy about this.

There was a small silence as Kyoko didn't answer, "I don't think I'm as much of a delinquent as you think I am, I'm sure you have seen the photo of our lady I have in my hand. During my breaks I look at that photo to hold it firm in my heart just who I'm doing all this for…"

Again a small pause was made, "I think our lady would be proud of you, to do such acts because of her, I'm sure she would be impressed."

"But that's not the worst part, I have dreams, Asuka, dreams of being an honor student and taking what I want, either by force, or by seduction. I wake up in horror after one of those dreams." A tiny shiver coursed through Koyko's body.

A frown came across her friend's face, "Now, THAT, is far more serious, if they get stronger for each day that goes by, I really want you to confess your feelings for our lady, sooner instead than later."

"I know, but how am I supposed to do it, even if I have read a lot about it in the book *24 signs of affection.*" a dreamy look passed quickly as she recollected the content of the book.

"There is only one way, the delinquent way, be honest, be truthful and be brave. Only those virtues have any chance of wooing our lady. I really hope it will succeed for you Kyoko."

Kyoko's heart sped up a little bit, "You really pray for my success?"

Asuka took her hands and smiled brightly, "Of course I do, I'm your friend, and I care about our lady as well, why shouldn't I be happy for the two of you?"

"Thank you…" what followed was only proper, she embraced Asuka, it surprised her, despite everything they were demons and that sort of gesture baffled them both a little, "It's good to have friends."

"Yes it is, now I want you to go find our lady, she is taking a break from her delinquent duties right now, so I suggest you go find her and confess." Asuka broke the embrace.

"You're right Asuka, this should be done as soon as possible, before it goes out of control. Well, I will be off then." And with those words Kyoko ran away to reach her goal.

Many thoughts entered her mind as she ran, fear of rejection, exaltation of having her feelings returned, or the most dreadful of them all, the maybe. Each of those emotions ran through her mind time and time again, when they had run their course four times, a new thought entered her mind, the notion of being unable to hate her lady even if she was rejected. She smiled at that tidbit of comfort.

"My lady!" She stopped running as she saw her goal, "I have something I need to tell you, something important." She took in a few breaths to prepare herself.

"When you say it with such urgency, I will assume it is of the photo you have of me." Beryl said sweetly, "I already know you have it, Sapphire overheard you in class talking about it to yourself. She decided to tell me about it."

"Y-you know? Then why haven't you said anything?" the look on Kyoko's face was horrified.

"I didn't want to believe it, and I didn't want to think, you did something that normal honor students would do. Of course even if I didn't expect it, I'm forgiving you, on one condition, you have to tell me why you have it."

"T-that's what I came here for my lady, the truth is, I- I LOVE YOU RASPBERYL!" It took everything she had and more in order to say it, so forcefully even, "I have the photo of you because seeing your beautiful face gives me new energy, I give you knitted scarves just to see you smile."

There was a long silence Kyoko didn't have the strength of heart to look up, after a good dozen minutes, Raspberyl's answer came, "You can stop addressing me as my lady from now on, Kyoko…" hearing this, Kyoko almost broke into tears, but Raspberyl was not finished however, "It wouldn't do for lovers to call each other my lady, now would it. That finishing touch stunned her, she wasn't prepared for the amount of emotion that burst open inside her, but when Beryl came over and gave her a hug, she couldn't hold back, and embraced her lady fiercely.

"I don't know if I love you Kyoko, but I'm really fond of you and I respect you, so I want to see how far this can go, because you deserve the chance and the time and the energy… " and with those words, Raspberyl tiptoed her way up to Kyoko's lips and kissed her deeply, like she had only read about, or the one she had seen most recently. It burned her lips and set fire to her chest, it was a wonderful sensation and it was special because of whom she did it with, and in that moment, Raspberyl was sure she had picked the right answer.

* * *

I thought of this story as I coursed through disgaea 3 absence of justice, in the classroom Kyoko mentions that she holds a photo of her lady and that she better keep it a secret, not to mention she has an attack called 'Lily Clergy' in Japan the flower lily is often a representation for lesbian romance, seen across manga and anime various places. And this came out of it those two connections.


End file.
